Love for a Death Eaters Son
by kellyhanson140
Summary: Will eventually be a HarryDraco slash. Read and find out what happens! Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Vision

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. J.K Rowling is an awesome writer and I am nor will I ever be making money off of this story. Oh and dont kill me, i'm new at this. Oh and the Mini-messenger idea is not mine it belongs to a great author named Emma Lipardi.

Harry woke up once again drenched in a cold sweat. When he had arrived home from Hogwarts his aunt and uncle had once again locked him in his room. For the last two weeks he had only been let out to go to the bathroom and every few days for food. "Why must they do this to me?" He asked himself once again while getting out of his bed to change into something dry. Every few nights he revisited the night that Sirius had died and eventually woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat. There were somedays when he didnt know if he could take it anymore. But living at Privet drive was a lot better than the other option. His aunt and uncle wanted to send him to an orphanage but decided that locking him in his room with hardly any food would be a lot better punishment. All of his life he had been abused by the Dursleys because he was magical. All his life he had been forced to live either locked in the cupboard under the stairs or the room in which he was in now. They knew he couldn't do magic outside of school and his cousin had taken to teasing him horribly about it. At the end of the year he had told Dumbledore that he couldn't go back. That his relatives, who Dumbledore was so damn ignorant about, actually abused the poor boy. Dumbledore just shook it off and told him that his aunt and uncle actually loved him, and it was just his imagination running wild again. He crawled back into bed hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before sunrise. He quickly fell back to sleep only this time a different nightmare ran wild through his mind.

He was once again seeing through Voldemorts eyes. The madman was surrounded by his followers that weren't locked up in Azkaban. There was one that Harry noticed specifically, it was the one kneeling right in front of the dark lord whose mind he was currently sharing. Voldemort was saying something to the person under the cloak. The person couldnt have been very old, even on his knees he was still quite short. He must have said something to the Voldemort that he disliked for in the next instant the cloaked figure was laying sprawled out on his back writhing in pain. At that moment Harry could see who it was under the cloak. "Malfoy." Harry thought to himself. It was then that Voldemort realized that Harry was sharing his brain and kicked him out. Harry woke up for the second time that night drenched in a cold sweat. "Damn it, i'm never going to get any sleep." He muttered. He thought about what he had seen in the vision and quickly dived under his bed for the loose floorboard that hid all of his school stuff that he had managed to get out of the closet under the stairs. He found the thing that Hermione had given him before they left the train. It looked like any normal book or diary that someone would carry. But if you tapped your wand on it twice and said the password the person or people that were connected to it would see any message that you wrote into it. He knew Hermione connected their two mini-messengers together before they had gotten off the train but he couldn't remember the password to activate it. "Well thats not going to do me any good." He muttered to himself. He looked around his room for a spare bit of parchment to write a note to Hermione on. He took out his wand. "Alohomora!" he said to unlock the padlock on Hedwig's cage. He quickly wrote a note for her to take. _Draco Malfoy's hurt. He was at a Death Eater meeting tonight and got Crutio'd. Dumbledore will know what to do. Harry. _He knew Hermione would be at Hogwarts since two weeks after school let out she had written him a letter by owl mail that said that she and some other gifted students had been invited to be taught by the best of the best of the wizarding world. Surely she could somehow find Draco help, well at least better than he could at the moment. He opened his window and let Hedwig fly out the window into the warm summer night.


	2. The Escape and Bad News

Authors note: I've broken this chapter up into sections to make it easier to read. I've also decided to say where each section takes place to make things less confusing since there is a lot happening in this chapter. I still do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in this story. I am not nor will I ever be making money off of this story. Please review and let me know if you like the new style! Oh and I will probably update again in a few days. My muse is being a pain.

* * *

**(Dursleys-Early Morning)**

When morning broke a week before Hogwarts started the school year, Harry was found finishing up his summer homework. Lying on his bed surrounded by his books and parchment, he looked up suddenly realizing what day it was. Today two members of the Order would be coming and escorting him to Diagon Alley where he would meet up with Hermione and the Weasley family. "Finally, I'll get to spend some time with my friends again." He muttered to himself. Dumbledore had kept him at Privet Drive with his awful relatives for most of the summer. He remembered the letter that he had received from Dumbledore a few weeks earlier.

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm afraid that you cannot leave the Dursleys until members of the Order come to take you to Diagon Alley. There have been reports of Death Eater attacks recently and we cannot have you in harms way. See you September first._

_Dumbledore_

**(Dursleys-late afternoon)**

Later that afternoon, just as Harry was finishing up his Potions homework, he heard a tapping sound at his window. He jumped off his bed, sending parchment flying everywhere. He quickly opened the window letting a great horned owl into his room. He took a letter off of it's leg and it flew over to Hedwigs cage. The note informed him that Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin would be at his house in approximately two minutes time. The letter also said to bring all of his stuff with him and to use any means necessary to get out. He picked up his parchment and books from his bed and threw them into his trunk along with all the odds and ends that were under his bed. He used Alohamora on the three locks that were on his door. He glanced out his window. The Dursleys car was gone. "Well that explains why they haven't fed me yet." He said sarcastically and grabbed his wand. He used minor minor shrinking and lightening charms on his trunk and put it in his pocket.

As he came down the stairs he noticed that the front door was standing wide open. He quickly checked his surroundings making sure that nothing was out of place. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he walked out of the door. Tonks was sitting on the front stoop and jumped when he said hello to her. She looked beautiful today her hair being long and blonde with strawberry streaks in it. "Wotcher Harry!" She stood up and huged him taking his arm and quickly leading him down the block. "We must hurry, theres word that some Death Eaters are on their way here any minute now." They ran to a nearby alleyway where Lupin was waiting for them. "Let's go. We're going to Number 12 Grimmauld place and we'll decide what to do from there." He shouted to them. He grabbed Harry's arm and side-apparated to the house.

**(Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

They arrived on the walkway to the house. In front of them stood a grimy looking home with a black door. They walked up to the door and went into the front hall which wasnt much better. They then walked down the stairs to the kitchen where they found Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. "Harry, please sit down until the rest of the Order members arrive." He sat down and a plate full of food appeared in front of him. He took a small bite and decided he couldn't eat anymore until he had some more information. "What's going on? Why aren't we going to Diagon Alley?" He asked them in a accusing tone of voice. "Well Harry," Tonks said, "Theres been a small complication..." she trailed off. Dumbledore stepped foreward just as someone knocked at the front door. Everyone ran into the front hall as Mrs. Black started screeching again. Lupin ran to open the door while Tonks and Dumbledore tried to get the dreadful painting to shut up. In all the excitement Harry stood back watching to see who came in. First came some of the Hogwarts professors and then some people Harry didn't recognize. Finally came a bedraggled looking Snape, still in his Death Eater robes. Harry snarled at the sight of him until he noticed that Snape had a long bleeding gash on his face and more blood on his robes. Harry caught his eye and Snape motioned for him to join everyone as they made their way to the kitchen. Harry followed behind Lupin and sat down in his usual place. Dumbledore stood up. "Today there was a horrible attack on Little Whinging. Thats why we had to get Harry out as soon as possible. Severus can you enlighten us any?" Dumbledore looked to Snape who was getting his facial wound attended to by Mrs. Weasley and a house elf that Harry did not recognize. "Today the Dark Lord asked us to go to Little Whinging and find Potter. He did not know exactly which house he was in so he told us to destroy all of the village. We killed a number of muggle families and someone we believed to be a Squib. They were lucky to get Potter out of there in time." He stopped speaking for a moment and a look of what appeared to be almost sadness came over his face. "Unfortunatly without knowing it we also killed the Dursleys. They had been over at a neighbors house when we attacked." He bowed his head slightly. Dumbledore noticed the sadness in his face and continued. "This has been a hard day on all of us." Mrs. Weasley came to Harrys side at that moment and nodded for him to follow her. They went to the sitting room and floo'd over to The Burrow without saying a word to one another.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! 

Scorpiopheonix- I hope you liked this chapter a bit better. I took your advice and changed the format a bit. I like this style better and I hope my reviewers agree with me.

Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan-Thank you for rviewing. I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Authors note:**I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. I am not making any money off of this story nor will I ever be.

Sorry this story is so short but I wanted to get this important scene done before the next portion. I decided that i'm going to try and get a chapter posted every Tuesday. It might be a little late next week though since i'm spending the weekend at a convention. I will take my story with though and get some ideas on it! Oh! Please Read and Review!!! I need constructive criticism.. do you like it, hate it, or think its great! And one more thing. Sorry if the birthday scene doesnt make sense to the rest of the story. The idea came to me in a dream and I did it just to give Harry a well needed surprise.

* * *

**(Evening-The Burrow)**

As soon as Harry arrived at the Burrow, he was surrounded by the Weasley children. Seated around the kitchen table were Ginny, Ron, the twins, and someone he thought was probably Charlie. They all started talking at once and they were starting to give Harry a headache. Harry noticed two more people sitting at the table. One was Hermione which was to be expected and the other was Draco Malfoy. Harry gave Malfoy a wierd look but he just stared right back and Harry was the first to look away, a look of confusion spread across his face. He shrugged knowing that it would all be explained later to him. Hermione got up from her seat to hug him and led him to a seat between her and Ginny. Harry started to protest but shut up when Hermione demanded that he sit down for the surprise that they had for him. Hermione spoke gibberish to him for a few minutes until the lights suddenly dimmed and Mrs. Weasley came out holding a large cake. They started singing a belated birthday song that he had never heard before. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy belated birthday Harry!" He smiled when he saw that there were candles on the cake. He blew them out and sighed. "Thanks guys. After a day like today, cake and ice cream sound really good." They all laughed.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and enjoying eachothers company. Harry never once questioned Malfoy's presence until he and Ron were getting ready for bed. There were now three beds in Rons room. His trunk already stood at the end of one. Harry gave Ron a quizzical look to which Ron shrugged. "After you sent 'Mione that letter about Malfoy being in trouble, Dumbledore rescued him and brought him here. He's been living here ever since." Harry nodded slowly and walked to his trunk to get something suitable to wear to bed. "I'm going to the bathroom to change and wash up." Harry said quietly to Ron.

He quickly made his way down all the flights of stairs till he came to the main floor where the bathroom was. He overheard voices coming from the kitchen. Listening carefully he heard Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing about something. "Listen, you have to tell him the truth sooner or later. You can't keep it from him the rest of his life." He heard Mrs. Weasley mutter something and then he heard a loud bang which sounded like someone had thrown something against something metal. Harry wasn't sure what happened. Then he heard footsteps approaching where he was hiding. He quickly backtracked and ran into the bathroom. He watched from the crack of the doorway as Draco made his way upstairs.

Harry quickly washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His scar appeared to have faded a little bit. It wasn't quite as noticeable as it used to be. His hair had also gotten a little bit lighter. "I wonder if it has to do with what Malfoy was saying." He thought to himself. He finished up and headed back to Rons room. When he got there both Malfoy and Ron appeared to be asleep. He got into bed deciding that questions could wait till morning.

* * *

Scorpiopheonix -thanks for the wonderful review. I'd love to have you as a Beta 


End file.
